banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Through a select, worthy few shines the power of the divine. Called paladins, these noble souls dedicate their swords and lives to the battle against evil. Knights, crusaders, and law-bringers, paladins seek not just to spread divine justice but to embody the teachings of the virtuous deities they serve. In pursuit of their lofty goals, they adhere to ironclad laws of morality and discipline. As reward for their righteousness, these holy champions are blessed with boons to aid them in their quests: powers to banish evil, heal the innocent, and inspire the faithful. Although their convictions might lead them into conflict with the very souls they would save, paladins weather endless challenges of faith and dark temptations, risking their lives to do right and fighting to bring about a brighter future. 'Role: '''Offensive Combat, Tanking, Spellcasting '''Alignment: '''Any Lawful '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Cha +2 Stats Spells The Paladin is a Divine Spellcaster. The Paladin uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. All Paladin spells can be found here. The Paladin can cast any spell off of the Paladin spell list so long as they unlocked that spell tier (as seen above), but must prepare their spells at the start of the day. The Paladin must spend 1 hour each day praying to their deity in order to regain their spell slots and choose what spells they wish to prepare for the day. The number of spells a Paladin can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. For Divine Focus (DF) spells, the Paladin must be in possession of and presenting the Holy/Unholy Symbol of their deity. Through 3rd level, an Paladin has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, their caster level is equal to their Paladin level –3. Abilities Class Proficiency The Paladin is proficient in Simple and Light Martial weapons, and proficient in all types of armor (Light, Medium, and Heavy). They are proficient with shields. Oath (Ex) You swear to an oath that binds you as a Paladin forever. You will be in a preparatory stage for the first 3 Levels of Paladin, before you begin to gain powers from being devoted to your Oath. You may choose an Oath from the following list: You gain bonus spells from your Oath at 4th, 7th, 10th, and 13th Level. These spells are always prepared and can be cast so long as you have the spell slot available. You gain abilities from your Oath at 3rd, 7th, 15th, and 20th level. Divine Sense (Su) As a standard action, you can open your awareness to detect divine forces. Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any Celestial, Demon, or Undead within 60 feet of you that is not behind total cover. You know the type (celestial, demon, or undead) of any being whose presence you sense, but not its identity. Within the same radius, you also detect the presence of any place or object that has been consecrated or desecrated. You can use this feature a number of times equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier. When you finish a Long Rest, you regain all expended uses. Smite (Su) Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of law to aid her in her struggle against their foes. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target of opposing alignment (Good or Evil) within sight to smite. If the Paladin is Good, they can use Smite on Evil creatures. If the Paladin is Evil, they can use Smite on Good creatures. If they are Neutral, they must choose if they will smite Good or Evil. They cannot change this after choosing. The paladin adds their Cha bonus (if any) to their attack rolls and adds their paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of the smite. If the target of smite is a Celestial or Demon of the opposing alignment, or Undead, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack is equal to double their level instead. Regardless of the target, smite attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not of the opposite alignment, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains their uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite one additional time per day, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Divine Grace (Su) At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to their Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Lay on Hands (Su) Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. Aura of Courage (Su) At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of them gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if they are unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Ex) At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases Mercy (Su) At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, a paladin can select one mercy. Each mercy adds an effect to the paladin’s lay on hands ability. Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. At 3rd level, the paladin can select from the following initial mercies. * ''Deceived: The target can immediately attempt a new saving throw to disbelieve any ongoing illusions that it failed to disbelieve within the last minute. Source PPC:HH * Fatigued: The target is no longer fatigued. * Riled: The paladin’s lay on hands also acts as calm emotions, but only for the purpose of suppressing morale bonuses (such as from the rage spell) and emotion effects that aren’t fear effects. Use the paladin’s level as the caster level. Source PPC:HH * Shaken: The target is no longer shaken. * Sickened: The target is no longer sickened. At 6th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. * Dazed: The target is no longer dazed. * Diseased: The paladin’s lay on hands ability also acts as remove disease, using the paladin’s level as the caster level. * Enfeebled: The paladin dispels any magical effects that are reducing one of the target’s ability scores (paladin’s choice). Source PPC:HH * Haunted: The paladin’s lay on hands also acts as protection from evil, but only for the purpose of allowing a new saving throw against enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) effects, making the target immune to any attempts to possess or exercise mental control over the target, or preventing a life force from controlling the target (all as described in the second effect of protection from evil). Use the paladin’s level as the caster level. Source PPC:HH * Staggered: The target is no longer staggered, unless the target is at exactly 0 hit points. * Targeted: The paladin’s lay on hands also acts as sanctuary, using the paladin’s level as the caster level. The saving throw DC to negate this effect is equal to 10 + 1/2 the paladin’s level + the paladin’s Charisma modifier. Source PPC:HH At 9th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. * Confused: The target is no longer confused. Source PPC:HH * Cursed: The paladin’s lay on hands ability also acts as remove curse, using the paladin’s level as the caster level. * Exhausted: The target is no longer exhausted. The paladin must have the fatigue mercy before selecting this mercy. * Frightened: The target is no longer frightened. The paladin must have the shaken mercy before selecting this mercy. * Injured: The target gains fast healing 3 for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 the paladin’s level. Source PPC:HH * Nauseated: The target is no longer nauseated. The paladin must have the sickened mercy before selecting this mercy. * Poisoned: The paladin’s lay on hands ability also acts as neutralize poison, using the paladin’s level as the caster level. * Restorative: The target heals 1d4 points of ability damage from a single ability score of the paladin’s choosing. The paladin must have the enfeebled mercy before selecting this mercy. Source PPC:HH At 12th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. * Amputated: The paladin’s lay on hands also acts as regenerate, but only for the purposes of regrowing severed body members, broken bones, and ruined organs. The paladin must have the injured mercy before she can select this mercy. Source PPC:HH * Blinded: The target is no longer blinded. * Deafened: The target is no longer deafened. * Ensorcelled: The paladin’s lay on hands also acts as dispel magic, using the paladin’s level as her caster level (maximum 20). Source PPC:HH * Paralyzed: The target is no longer paralyzed. * Petrified: The paladin’s lay on hands ability also acts as stone to flesh, but only for the purpose of removing the petrified condition from a creature. Source PPC:HH * Stunned: The target is no longer stunned. These abilities are cumulative. For example, a 12th-level paladin’s lay on hands ability heals 6d6 points of damage and might also cure Fatigued and Exhausted conditions as well as removing diseases and neutralizing poisons. Once a condition or spell effect is chosen, it can’t be changed. Divine Bond (Sp) The Paladin can make a Divine Bond with their deity. This bond allows the paladin to enhance her weapon as a standard action by calling upon the aid of their deity for 1 minute per paladin level. When called, the deity causes the weapon to shed light as a torch. At 5th level, the deity grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 5th, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: axiomatic, brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming, flaming burst, holy, keen, merciful, and speed. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s cost (see Table: Melee Weapon Special Abilities). These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the deity are determined when the deity is called and cannot be changed until the deity is called again. The deity imparts no bonuses if the weapon is held by anyone other than the paladin but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the paladin. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. A paladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. If a weapon bonded with a deity is destroyed, the paladin loses the use of this ability for 30 days, or until she gains a level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon that you are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Aura of Justice (Su) At 11th level, a paladin can expend two uses of her smite ability to grant the ability to smite to all allies within 10 feet, using her bonuses. Allies must use this smite ability by the start of the paladin’s next turn and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Using this ability is a free action. Creatures of the opposing alignment do not gain these bonuses. Mastery - Disciple of Law (Su) At 20th level, a paladin becomes a conduit for the power of her god. She gains DR 10/Anarchic. Whenever she uses smite and successfully strikes an outsider, the outsider is also subject to a Banishment, using her paladin level as the caster level (her weapon and holy symbol automatically count as objects that the subject hates). After the banishment effect and the damage from the attack is resolved, the smite immediately ends. In addition, whenever she uses lay on hands to heal a creature, she heals the maximum possible amount. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited